


A Warning

by KozmicVelvet



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozmicVelvet/pseuds/KozmicVelvet
Summary: "Shhhh. Whatever happens, just keep looking at me." Lilith whispered as she removed her free hand from its grip on her waist and pulled the back of Zeldas dress up over her rear.





	A Warning

Throughout the entire service Faustus kept losing his focus every time he looked in their direction. Lilith, of course, wasn't making the situation any easier; hand caressing up and down the black fabric of Zeldas dress covered thigh. Promptly afterwards, the high priest descended into the crowd to find Zelda before she disappeared. 

"Sister Spellman, a word if I might?" 

Lilith took note of the hand that reached out to grasp Zeldas arm, causing her to turn towards him. 

"Now is not a good time. Unless of course it's an absolute emergency." Zeldas annoyance was perfectly clear. 

"It's not necessarily an emergency, but it will only take a moment." 

Did Zelda know who this so called excommunicated witch really was? His silent question was answered seconds later.

"She knows exactly who I am. Who I really  
am. " Lilith said as she confidently grabbed Zelda by the hand. 

"Perhaps another time we can talk about this matter." The tone in the witches voice was colder than usual as she turned and walked out of the church hand in hand with Lilith. 

The demoness gazed into the flames flickering in the fireplace. She had warned him on more than one occasion that he was not to lay a hand on Zelda. All matters concerning the Spellmans were now her responsibility. As much as she wanted to feast on the flesh of his misogynistic face, she deemed torture to be much more fun. Especially the kind of torture she had in mind.

The next day, all was quiet in the Spellman household. Well, that is, until the ring of the telephone interrupted the blissful silence.

"Hello. Spellman Mortuary, this is Zelda." She said with an annoyed drag from her cigarette. 

"I need you right now. My place." A familiar voice purred with lust on the opposite end of the line. Followed by a click as Lilith hung up the phone. 

Her momentary annoyance dissipated. "Happy to oblige." She smiled to herself. 

As Zelda raised her hand to knock on the door, it came swinging open. She struggled to even form a hello as Lilith stood before her, in a tight leather trench coat, her grin a hint more devious than usual. Lilith said nothing, she simply beckoned the witch in with a come hither of her pointer finger. As Zelda stepped inside, the door closed behind her. It was hard to keep herself from staring at Liliths swaying, leather clad hips as she followed the demoness. She watched as Lilith sat on the edge of a nearby desk.

"Well? I thought you needed me right now." Zelda asked in an almost mocking tone as she took a few steps closer. 

The demoness eyed Zelda with approval. She was wearing a black swing style dress, dark beads dripping across her chest; hair in perfect curls and deep red lips. 

Liliths eyes mischievously shone in the firelight as she picked a black riding crop up off the desk. "Come here." She beckoned. 

Zelda eyed the crop and moved closer. She nudged herself between Liliths legs which opened wider to allow her. She playfully tugged at the jackets belt. 

With one hand, the demoness pulled the witch close against her; with the other she placed the riding crop across her rear. 

"Now be a good little witch and..." She tapped Zeldas left thigh with the crop. "Place this leg on the other side of my right leg." Zelda adjusted her leg, pressing against Liliths thigh. With a soft incantation, Zeldas petticoat disappeared and was replaced with the demonesses free hand wandering under her dress as she gripped the witch by the waist and pulled her closely against her. Zeldas hummed with approval as she realized just how little Lilith was wearing underneath her coat. 

"I'm in the mood for a little fun." Lilith whispered as she locked Zelda in a passionate kiss. 

One moment they were against 'Mary Wardwells' desk, the next, Faustus Blackwoods. Lilith could feel Zelda instantly tense up as she broke from their kiss and recognized where they were. 

"What in satans name are we doing here?!" Zelda whispered, suddenly confused and slightly aggravated.

"Shhhh. Whatever happens, just keep looking at me." Lilith whispered as she removed her free hand from its grip on her waist and pulled the back of Zeldas dress up over her rear. 

"Oh for Satans sake! What-" But before she could finish her sentence, Lilith gave her a startling smack with the riding crop, causing a loud yelp to escape her. A slight blush of embarrassment crept across the witches face. 

Lilith dropped the fabric of the dress and slid one hand back underneath, pulling Zelda close as Faustus barged into his office. 

Normally this kind of sight would be extremely appealing. However, knowing what was really hiding underneath the attractive exterior of Mary Wardwell brought a rage bubbling to the surface. 

"What are you two doing in my office?"

As he tried to step closer, Lilith raised a scolding finger. "Ah ah ah. Not a step closer. I'm hungry for other things right now." She said with a devilish gleam in her eyes. 

"So what? Were you just planning on having your way with Zelda all over my office in some lewd display of power?"

As tempting as it was to take her right there in front of him, to show him just how powerful women could be; that sight was far too good for Faustus. 

"I suppose you have her under some sort of spell? Is that why she hasn't even looked at me? Couldn't get her to be a willing sacrifice for your twisted games?" 

Zelda broke her gaze from Lilith and turned her head. "Oh come off it Faustus, I chose to be with her!" 

The demoness gently brought a hand up to her face, fingertips guiding her back to face her once again. As much as she was amused by Zeldas remark, her expression quickly turned serious as she looked back over at an extremely aggravated Faustus.

"Don't make me tell you this again. The Spellmans are my responsibility and you are not to lay a hand, in any way shape or form on any of them. Is that clear?" 

Zelda wrapped her arms around Liliths neck. "Take me back to your place." She whispered. Lilith slid her free hand back under her dress, pulling the witch against her. She could already feel how wet she was. 

"Is that clear?" 

"Please." Zelda whispered in her ear as she gently rocked against Liliths leg.

"Yes. Yes. For satans sake, yes! It's clear! Now will you two please take this unholy scene somewhere else!"

"Gladly." The demoness smirked.

Moments later the pair found themselves back in Mary Wardwells house. Zelda pushed her body against Lilith, embracing her in a passionate kiss; grinding against the demoness with a moan. But as she attempted to remove the belt of her coat, the demoness pushed her back. 

"Not so fast. Sit down, on your knees." Lilith felt a surge of pleasure run through her as Zelda did as she was told. Sitting there, dress splayed out around her, on her knees looking up at the demoness. "Such a pretty picture." She mused as she stroked the riding crop. Lilith began to circle the witch. Once she was in front of her again, she settled the riding crop on her shoulder. "Take off your dress."

Zelda slowly began to unbutton her dress. Eyes locked on the hungry gaze she received with each bit of flesh revealed until the dress was all around her on the floor. 

"Stand up." Lilith ordered as she circled behind the witch. With one hand she scratched her nails down Zeldas back until she reached the clasp of her bra. Admiring the red lines forming, she unclasped the bra; sweeping the straps off of each shoulder. She pointed to a plush rug by the lit fireplace. "On all fours."

Lilith but her lower lip as she watched Zelda sensually position herself on all fours as directed. "So eager to please." She crooned. 

As much as she hated giving up control. Zelda was turned on by power. Whether it was her own, or the power of others. And Lilith was delighted to take advantage of that. She was, afterall, a being of remarkable, raw power. 

Sauntering over, she gently ran the riding crop over Zeldas bare ass, before she lifted it and brought it back down with a smack that made the witch yelp. This time there was no flush of embarrassment. Instead she arched her back, leaning slightly lower to the ground. Lilith brought the crop down again, this time eliciting a moan from the witch. After one more good smack of the crop, the demoness set it down and got down on her knees behind Zelda. Hooking a finger on each side of her black lace panties, she slowly slid them down creamy white thighs. Zelda lifted each knee, allowing the demoness to completely remove them. 

"Oh." Lilith sighed with pleasure as she ran a finger gently down Zeldas extremely wet flesh. The demoness ran a hand roughly up each side of her rear, gripping the witch tightly at the hips and pulling her close. 

Zeldas body shivered as she felt contact with the cool leather of Liliths coat. She felt a hand snake around and begin to gently massage her clit. Moaning, she pushed back harder against the demoness, desperate for release. "Please." 

"Please what?" Lilith crooned as she pushed back against Zeldas desperate hips. 

"Please." Zelda quietly moaned. 

Lilith backed away and ran two fingers over her soft flesh. "Is this what you want?" She slowly slipped the two fingers deep inside.

"Yes." Zelda breathily moaned as she rocked her hips faster against the demonesses fingers; taking what she needed. 

Lilith couldn't help but be incredibly turned on at the sight before her. She slid her free hand under her jacket and began to stroke herself. Her own desire fueling her as she pushed her fingers harder into Zelda. 

The breathy mewls of pleasure emanating from Lilith only turned her on more. She was so close. Zelda felt the release building and she pushed herself as forcefully as she could against the fingers inside of her. Climaxing with a loud moan, she slowed her pace until she felt Liliths fingers slide out. 

Leaning forward, Lilith left a gentle kiss on Zeldas back. "Mmmm, my dear, sweet Zelda." She purred. "Sit up." As Zelda went back to her earlier sitting position, Lilith stood before her and slowly took the belt off of her coat. She pushed the jacket away from on her body and dropped it onto the floor. Catching the eager gleam of hunger in Zeldas eyes, the demoness lowered herself down onto her knees, with Zeldas between them. She grabbed the witches hand and placed one of each breast. 

Taking the cue, she roughly squeezed and ran her hands over the slightly sweaty flesh. With one hand she pinched and tugged at one of her nipples, while taking the other one in her mouth; flicking her tongue eagerly over it. With each graze against her thighs, Zelda could feel how turned on the goddess above her was. 

Leaning in, Lilith bit Zeldas neck, sucking on the tender flesh until she was sure she had left her claim; taking in the moan it elicited. 

Removing herself from her lap, Lilith ran a hand over one of her erect nipples. "Lay down on your back." Before Zelda was even fully down, the demoness crawled on top of her. She gasped in delight as one of the witches legs crept up to meet her increasingly wet flesh. She ground her hips against the eager thigh pushing against her. Reaching up, she roughly grabbed her own breasts. 

Zelda was certain she could have another orgasm just by watching the mother of demons pleasuring herself against her leg. 

Lilith adjusted her position and straddled the witch below her. Leaning in she embraced her in a passionate kiss; feeling Zeldas fingers weave through her hair, pulling her in tightly. Breaking the kiss, the witch trailed kisses down her neck, to her collar bone; eliciting mewls of excitement with every nip of the flesh along the way. 

Lilith brought her lips against Zeldas ear. "Mmm.. so eager. Be a good little witch and please your goddess." She whispered; delighting in feeling Zeldas fingers slip inside of her only moments later. Bracing a hand on the floor on either side of the witch, she began to steadily rock herself against the fingers sliding in and out. 

The moan that vibrated against Zeldas mouth as Lilith kissed her sent a wave of pleasure through her body. A growl of pleasure emanated from the demoness as Zelda picked up her pace, sliding her fingers as forcefully as she could; every sound coming from Lilith, an encouragement. The demoness braced herself against Zelda as she climaxed with an intense shudder. 

Slowly removing her fingers, she felt Lilith melt into her with a low hum of satisfaction. Bodies slightly sweaty, the two lay entangled with one another; each trying to catch her breath. "Sweet, sweet Zelda." She sighed as she nuzzled against the witch below her.

"Faustus never deserved you." She thought to herself as she closed her eyes in satisfaction.


End file.
